Will You Be My Wife?
by AnnaLiceM
Summary: So After 5 Years of being together Sasuke came from Chicago, where his father has his bussines, to visit Sakura in New York...What Will He ask Her? Sorry...I suck At summaries


**Ok So this is my first SASUSAKU story...I hope you like it...and please don't be to harsh on me, because i'm new here:)**

* * *

_**Will you be my wife?**_

"Where is that book?" asked a pink haired girl, or should I say woman, looking for a book about Toxicology, that she needed to read about for the next day's class. Tsunade-sama has really big expectations from her number 1 student. "I need to find that damn book..I don't have time to go to the library to look for that book...". Then she heard the door bell ring. "Not now..." she muttered as she headed to the door to open it.

"Look...I don't have time for chatting. I have a lot of work to d-..." she started to talk, but was cut off by a black haired guy with a funny, but eye catching, chicken butt hair style. I guess you know who knocked at her door...Her boyfriend...

"Oh...So should I come back later? I'm sorry if I-..." he hadn't time to finish, because him lips where covered with hers. They stayed and kiss for I don't know...some minutes..then they parted to breath a little.

"Sasuke!...~she smiled~What are you doing here?" she asked happy, so happy that she almost cried. She hadn't seen him since Christmas, when she came home to celebrate it with her family and friends. They couldn't see each other very often because Sakura had to study in New York and Sasuke had to take the tittle of President at The Uchiha Company, that his father owned in Chicago. But they always managed to meet each other.

"What? Can't I visit my girlfriend, which I hadn't seen for a couple of months?" he asked smirking. She giggled.

" No, that's not what I meant~she giggled again~ I was surprised. You should of call." All that Sakura could do was to smile and to hug him tight. " I missed you so much..." she whispered.

" I missed you too..." he replied hugging her tighter. "Would you mind if I come in?...It's pretty cold out side..." he asked " And you wouldn't want me to get a cold...do you?" he smirked.

" Oh God! We wouldn't want that to happen. After all you are an important business man. It would be a shame if that happened." she laughed. " Come on in Sasuke." she smiled as she let the dark raven haired come into her flat. As Sasuke took off his jacket, Sakura went to the kitchen to make some coffee. " Sasuke do you want some coffee?" she asked taking a look at what was he doing. She smiled as he was looking at their photo, that was made 1 year ago at her birthday when she turned 23...Wonderful moment...At that time Sasuke took her to the cinema and then gave her a bracelet with their names written on the back of it. Since that day she wore that bracelet everyday.

She came closer to him taking his left hand into hers. She lifted her head and kissed his cheek leaving a pink mark from her lipstick.

"What was that for?" he smirked lifting an eyebrow.

"Nothing...Coffee?" she asked smiling to him and looking into his onyx eyes.

" No thanks..." he muttered while leaning his head to kiss her. Her lips were so soft and fragile under his lips. " Too late..." he heard her giggle while heading to the kitchen. _'huh...Once she has something in her head she doesn't stop till it's finished...'_ he sighed. " You don't have to do that Sakura..." he sighed again. But she didn't answer.

"Sakura will you listen to once- Wow...You're fast lately..." he said after seeing that she already made the coffee.

" You sure you don't want some?" she asked softly. He made a 'No'. " Well that's O.K... More for me" she smiled while getting her cup coffee to the mini library to continue searching for that Toxicology book. Sasuke followed her wondering why she was so tense...

She started looking again, all this time being watched by some onyx eyes that she really loved.

"What are you looking for?" asked Sasuke that was willing to help her in whatever she was looking for.

"A book about Toxicology...I knew I had a book about that, but I can't find it anywhere...Can you help me?" she asked looking at Sasuke with a 'Can you pretty please help me' look.

He started to look with her for that book of hers, that doesn't want to be found.**(That book doesn't want to show her its secrets:)Ha ha)**

"I don't see it anywhere...What about you?" the pink haired asked.

" Nothing here either..." he answered.

After some time of thinking, Sasuke saw a big box on top of the bookcase.

"What's in there?" he asked pointing at that box.

"Hey! I didn't see that!" she said/yelled. In no time she brought a tall chair to climb it, in order to take that box down.

"Sakura, let me do that..." Sasuke offered to do it in her place.

" No, I can do it..."

_'Stubborn as always' _hethought "No, Let me do it Sakura. You could get hurt." he started to sound a little worried.

"Don't worry so much. I can do it. I won't get hurt." she said, not paying attention. She hit with her elbow the bookcase which moved a little, making a vase, that was near, shake until it fell. Sasuke pulled Sakura away from that vase, throwing her to the ground. The vase smashed in a lot of tiny pieces, that filled that corner with glass.

Sasuke turned his face, that was mad, to Sakura giving her a deadly glare. She didn't like that look that he gave every time he was angry._'This is bad'_ she thought...

"Sakura..." muttered angrily.

"S-Sasuke-e..." she whispered.

"SAKURA! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ON MY NERVES?" he yelled making Sakura's eyes widen in shock. " I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUBBORN!" he yelled at her again.

Sakura was shocked. She couldn't say anything. Not even a single sound. She haven't seen Sasuke this angry in her life...She was a little scared...

"Hn..." Sasuke was getting pretty pissed off. He was waiting an excuse or something from her.

"I-I'm s-s-sor-ry..." she managed to say in the end. Her eyes started to water. Once he saw that, he calmed down instantly.

"Hey...Don't cry. Just...Be careful next time. I don't want to see you hurt." he said trying to comfort her. Then he gave her a warm hug lifting her back on her feet.

"Ok stop crying...go get the broom and clean the glass; and I'll go take that box. Ok?" he commanded, looking at her with a serious look. As she headed to the kitchen, Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her in him arms again... " Before you do that...You need to cheer me up a little, cuz' I'm still a little upset..." he said glaring at her.

"What should I do to make you happy again?" she asked smiling " I don't know what to do, so help me..." she smirked.

"You know what to do. You're not stupid..." He started to lean his head, while Sakura lifted hers, their lips smashing into each other. Their lips started to play with each other , but after a while Sasuke's tongue was begging for entrance. When Sakura parted slowly her lips, he didn't wait. He started to explore her mouth, feeling her taste filling his mouth. _'Ohh...How I missed her taste...So sweet...'_ " I love you..." he whispered through the kisses. They parted because of no air. They panted after their long and passionate kiss...

"I love you too..." whispered a blushing Sakura.

" You can go and take the broom, while I get that down." He smirked.

She was already gone when he climbed the chair. **cough~** " What's with this dust?"**cough~**. He took the box of in no time, and opened it getting out some books. " Is this the one you were looking for?" Asked Sasuke raising a book with a big title **'ALL ABOUT TOXICOLOGY AND MORE' ****(Just something that I made up)**. Sakura raised her head after she cleaned the floor.

"Yes. That's the one I've been looking for." she said taking the book from his hands. " Thank you Sasuke!" she thanked him.

" No problem" he answered kissing her forehead.

OooOOooOOooO

It was already evening, and the two lovers were having dinner in Sakura's little kitchen. They've oredered some italian food ( Ravioli), because Sakura didn't have time to make dinner. She's been reading since afternoon, while Sasuke just stayed there and watched her make funny faces while reading. He just loved to just stay and watch her. It was interesting and funny to see her reactions.

"So...How's work? Do you get along with your brother?" she asked Sasuke knowing about their fights.

He looked at her, but didn't answered. She was waiting, but gave up in the end.

"We're fine..." he answered in the end. " I think we're friends now. We help each other when it comes to work..."

"But how's your relationship in the family?" she asked nervous.

"It's good..." he smiled.

"I'm glad...I'm glad that you're friends now and that you understand each other." she said while eating a ravioli.

"And how was your life till now? How's classes?" Now it was his turn to ask questions.

"It's really good. The classes are fine, interesting, but difficult." He chuckled.

"What did you expect? I don't know how to say this but you're going to be doctor." He continued to chuckle. She didn't answer. She continued to eat her ravioli.

_'How should I ask her?...Damn...'_ Sasuke thought.

"Sakura..." he called her.

She raised her head and looked at Sasuke with her mouth full.

" Do you...I mean..." He tried to say. Sakura was chewing and waiting for what he was going to say. "You know...we've been together for almost 5 years now..." _'Damn...Come on say it!'_ "You know I love you..." She looked at him confused and finished eating. " I..."

" Sasuke...What are you trying to say?"

Then Sasuke raised and left the kitchen. _'What's wrong with him?' _Sakura asked herself.

After a minute or two, Sasuke returned in the kitchen with both his hands behind his back.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" she asked worried.

Then he kneeled and gave her one pink rose. She blushed instantly.

"Sasuke..." she whispered looking at him with her eyes wide open.

"Will you be my wife?" He asked blushing a little.

.

.

.

"YES!"

~FIN


End file.
